


Madness

by Sapphic_renaissancewoman



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25120663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphic_renaissancewoman/pseuds/Sapphic_renaissancewoman
Summary: ****Teen and up Audience rating for mild language?IDK HOW TO DO SUMMARIES BUT ITS LITERALLY JUST LUNA AND GINNY AND GAYNESS ENSUES
Relationships: Cho Chang/Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Ginny was helpless. The strange, blonde Ravenclaw that she barely knew did that to her. Luna, she thought her name was? Her eyes were the color of unicorn blood, and Ginny could get lost in them for hours. Not that she stared at her during classes or anything. Everyone in school called her Loony Lovegood, but Ginny saw something else there. She wasn't quite sure what, but Luna fascinated her. She wondered if Luna even knew her name. Ginny, though, being the impulsive, rash Gryffindor that she was, was not going to let that stop her. She decided that, for better or for worse, she was going to find out. The entire next day she sat, staring a Luna, trying to figure out how to introduce herself without messing up. By dinner she was restless, and on whim, she marched over to the Ravenclaw table, stuck out her hand and fumbled her way through an introduction. 

"Luna- right? yeah. I- uh- I'm Ginny"

"I know! You're the exceptional flyer in Gryffindor!"

"Uh- yeah, uh I have to go now- nicetalkingtoyoubye"

Ginny turned on her heel and sped away, going to the Gryffindor common room, where she put her head in her pillow and screamed. Her ridiculous inability to talk infuriated her, she just wanted to make a friend! But she thought back to Luna's silvery eyes and soft smile and her stomach did a flip. Ginny had had enough of this confusion and idiocy for one day, what did she care what Luna thought of her? She closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep, but she kept thinking back on the embarrassing incident from that evening. WHY did she have to be so absolutely IDIOTIC?

* * *

Hermione shook Ginny awake. 

"Gin! Don't you remember?? You're supposed to help me get ready for my date with Cho! I don't know anything about fashion! I don't want her to think I'm not excited! What do I wear??????" 

Ginny groaned. She had forgotten about this. Hermione and Cho had been dating for months now, and every time they would do anything together, Ginny was called to the rescue. 

"Ermione, it's barely dawn, your date isn't until after supper, let me sleep-"

"Did you stay up writing your essay again? I told you that I could help you!"

"hmm? Yeah," Ginny lied through her teeth. She didn't want Hermione to know that she had really stayed up reliving her disastrous encounter with the ethereal Luna. 

Ginny sat up on her bed.

"Hermione," she asked, suddenly, "how uh, how did you know that you liked Cho?"

Hermione looked startled at the suddenness of the question but replied "Oh, well, I just kind of knew.... I got butterflies in my stomach whenever she walked by," she laughed, "Why?"

"No reason," Ginny replied, a little bit too quickly, "No reason at all."

Ginny didn't know how on earth she could go to her classes today. Her conversation with Luna was all too distracting. She just needed to lie low for the day, stay in the shadows. Her plan, however, immediately was foiled. On her way to Transfiguration, Luna skipped over to her. 

"Ginny! Why did you run away so quickly yesterday? Do you want to go to the library with me after class? Make sure to avoid the nargles, though."

"I- I would love to, Luna"

Holy shit. Luna asked *her* if she wanted to go to the library with her. As if yesterday didn't happen. As if she didn't run away the second Luna knew her name. A small smile appeared on Ginny's face. A wave of anxiety hit, but she was able to ignore it long enough to get to Professor McGonagall's class. She just had to get through Transfiguration without going mad. That was going to be hard, though.


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny was pacing. She had escaped Transfiguration early, thanks to Professor McGonagall taking sympathy on her anxious foot tapping, and now had only twenty minutes before she was supposed to meet Luna in the library. She! Ginny Weasley, was supposed to meet Luna! in the library for no reason other than to talk! Ginny had never spoken to the beautiful but peculiar Luna before, and now she was supposed to meet her in the library??? 

"Okay, Ginny, chill out. It's not like it's a date, it's just Luna," Ginny desperately thought to herself, "But then again, we've been in the same year for nearly 5 years, and never spoken before."

Ginny's thoughts had a habit of wandering, and now was no exception. Her mind drifted to Cho and Hermione's perfect relationship, and thought "God I want that." No. No time for thoughts like that. She had to compose herself. After all, she didn't have much time, and Luna was expecting her. She glanced at the time. Five minutes left. She began to make her way down the hall, slowly; she didn't want to be early, either. Tentatively, upon arriving at the library, she entered. Glancing around for Luna, who didn't seem to be there, she shrugged. Huh. 

"Hello Ginny," a wonder-filled voice said from behind, "Sorry for being a moment late, the nargles got to me."

"Luna!!! Hi, I'm, uh, I'm sorry about my immense awkwardness yesterday, I don't really know why I was like that-" Ginny apologized anxiously.

"Don't worry! I didn't notice" 

"So why did you want to come to the library with me???"

"Oh! I just want to get to know you. And there's something I have to show you. Come on!"

Ginny was surprised. What did Luna have to show her??? Through her curiosity, though, she followed Luna. Luna led them out of the library and down the corridors. Soon they stopped in the middle of the hall, which, admittedly, surprised Ginny greatly. 

"Okay, we have to be really quiet and you can't tell anyone, but see this stone here? It's loose. Tap it with your wand three times and it will open up" Luna explained.

Ginny did as she was told, and sure enough, the wall opened up like a door. She and Luna walked in through the door and it sealed. Ginny looked around. They were in an extensive room, the walls covered in book shelves, brooms, old photographs, and Quiddich trophies, all from many years ago. She gazed around in awe, walked along the walls and running her hands along each book shelf, looking at the fading titles. One in particular caught her eye, but she continued around the room, stunned by it's beauty.

"I thought you might like it here, with all the Quiddich things. It's my favorite place in the castle, you know, no one can bother me. There's so many books, too. It's quite nice."

"Luna- this is such an amazing place.... thank you for bringing me!" Ginny replied gratefully.

The expanses of the room amazed Ginny, and she didn't know how she could take it all in. Luna grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the back wall and then conjured two chairs for them. The pair then sat and talked for what seemed to be both hours and merely a moment all at once. Their conversation flew from classes, to their families, to Quiddich, and the whole time, Ginny could not once look away from Luna. Luna fascinated her, with her extensive knowledge of magical creatures, to the way she didn't care what others thought of her. Ginny didn't quite understand what this madness inside her was, but when she talked to Luna, it was ever present. 

"Luna?" she whispered inquisitorially. After Luna hummed in response, she continued, "How long have you known who I am?"

"Oh since the very first day. Your fiery red hair and fierce personality are rather hard to miss."

_Oh._ Ginny's stomach did a flip flop, but Ginny ignored it. She didn't have feelings for Luna, did she? And even if she did, Luna would never return them- it was hopeless. But sitting in the secluded hidden library with her was really nice. And Luna seemed to be having fun. So Ginny didn't think about how she felt. She was just glad for a good day. And maybe, just maybe, it would happen again? But that would just be wishful thinking, wouldn't it?


End file.
